Daniel Maginnis (c1776-1817)
__TOC__ Vital Statistics * Sex : Male * Born: Abt on * Died: at London, Middlesex, England, United Kingdom at years * Interment: at Parents Siblings Spouses * Spouse: Elizabeth (Abt 1775-1832) Offspring * Child: Thomas Maginnis (1810-1862) * Child: Elizabeth Maginnis (1813-Aft 1893) Biography Daniel was also called Thomas but his name was Daniel. He was arrested with Elizabeth, but at the Trial he was found not guilty. Elizabeth was sentenced to 14 years transportation, her crime was receiving a roll of stolen cloth The trial was in November 1816, it is believed that Daniel died in the early part of 1817. The Old Bailey - Trial Number 206: - (Spelling as on the official records). Daniel Maggannis and Eliza Maggannis were indited, for feloniously receiving on the 29th October 1816, twenty yards of woollen cloth, valued 18 pound. The goods of William Prosser, which Louisa Ellen, in his employ had stolen from his premises. She was held at the Goal Delivering of Newgate; holden for the county of Middlesex, on 4th December 1816, was convicted of stealing; they well knowing them to have been stolen. '...I William Prosser, live in Goswell Street. I had a servant of the name of Louisa Ellen, who was convicted of stealing cloth. I accompanied Vann, the officer, to the prisoner's house, in Middle Street, Cloth Fair, on the 3rd 11.1816; the prisoner, Eliza Magginnis was at home; she had a handkerchief on her neck the same pattern as on one of Ellen's gowns. I asked her what she had done with my blue superfine cloth, and did she have any? She at first said she knew nothing about it. The prisoner Thomas McGinnis was there: I told her I knew she had some, and that I had proof of it. She told me to search the premises. I found nothing. I asked her about the handkerchief. She said, it was a small remnant that she had bought in Field Lane. I told her she must go with us. She lives in a small room with a bed in it and sells greens; when I got her to the watch house, I confronted Ellen, who was in custody with her, Elizabeth said, she knew nothing about Ellen. Ellen said she was the woman who gave her 21 pounds, 10 shillings for the cloth. Eliza Macgginis said, she had given her a gown at the time. Ellen said, that the prisoner, Thomas Macginnis was not present at the time. Cross-examined by Mr. Challenor, Ellen had stolen a great deal of cloth from me. I Thomas Vann, am a constable. I accompanied the last witness to Macginnis's house; we took them to the watch house. Eliza Macginnis denied any knowledge of Ellen; she keep's a green stall. Ellen, said she had sold Macginnis the cloth. She must have heard her, Macginnis first denied it and afterward said Ellen had bought the cloth to her and she had paid her 50/- and gave the money to Ellen. Cross-examined by Mr. Challenor' Mr. Prosser spoke of the cloth and keyserside; Macginnis spoke of two parcels. The certificate of Lousia Ellen, being convicted of stealing twenty yards of cloth to the value of 39 shillings only, in the dwelling house of Mr. Prosser, was then read. Benjamin Haydon. I am a servant to Mr. Prosser. On the 29/10 last I saw Ellen go out with a bundle, between seven and 8 o'clock in the morning, she said it was dirty clothes; she went towards Macgennis's house. Eliza Macgennis's defence. I never had the cloth; I only knew the girl by seeing her pass my house. DANIEL (THOMAS MACGINNIS) - NOT GUILTY: Birth: Date:Abt 1776 Death: Date:1817 Location:at London, Middlesex, England, United Kingdom partner: Elizabeth (Abt 1775-1832) Marriage: : Contributors Yewenyi Sources # Janice Nadin Category:Non-SMW people articles